Three Days Grace
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Tres días. Es todo lo que necesito para hacerte saber lo que siento. Te quiero, mi amor." Crack Pairing. Ino/Naruto.


**Three Days Grace**

Se encontraba ahí de pie, jadeando pesadamente, como si hubiese corrido durante kilómetros hasta llegar hasta mí: Tomó aire durante unos instantes, mi mirada preocupada clavada en la suya y, entonces, mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar sus palabras.

Llevo… enamorado de ti mucho tiempo…

Después de eso, sólo pude notar las lágrimas acudiendo a mis ojos, el corazón latiéndome acelerado, las manos cerniéndose sobre mi pecho, hasta que brazos que no eran los míos rodeaban mi cintura, y sus dedos elevaban mi mentón hasta quedar clavado el azul de mis orbes en el de los suyos, mis mejillas sonrojadas y en su rostro, la sonrisa afable que siempre mostraba. No sabía cuánto debía hacer que me había sentido tan unido a él, que me había sido tan necesario… Pero no hizo falta: No lo rechacé cuando me besó, muy al contrario, devolví el beso, sintiendo como si, de algún modo, en aquel momento mi vida fuese perfecta.

Con ese beso al inicio del verano comenzó… Mi historia… Nuestra historia.

**Day 1**

Para ser verano, aquel día era mucho más frío de lo que se esperaba.

Inconsciente de mí, me había vestido con una falda corta y una camisa azul, pensando que pronto vendrías a recogerme y me llevarías a un sitio más cálido pero, a medida que los minutos iban pasando, me iba dando cuenta cada vez más que fue un craso error por mi parte el citarte en la plaza, en vez de un sitio más resguardado: Principalmente por el hecho de que, ahora lo sé, por mucho que estuviésemos juntos nunca cambiarías tus viejos hábitos.

No podía pedírsele a un chico como tú , que siempre parecía estar ocupado con algo, que dejase de lado un entrenamiento, o una estúpida misión para quedar con SU NOVIA a la hora correcta, claro, y mucho menos podía pedírsele a alguien de tu calibre que fuese un poco más considerado ante el hecho de que una chica no podía estar demasiado tiempo cogiendo frío o le saldrían granitos en la piel que no iban a ayudar en nada a su atractivo, como tampoco se te podía pedir un poquito de puntualidad por una vez en tu vida… Y estos pensamientos, que en un principio intentaron ser como medio de consuelo, pronto se tornaron en una fuente de rabia que la farola más cercana tuvo la inmensa desgracia de pagar, siendo abollada por un puñetazo que le había dado, completamente furiosa.

Cuando te pillase, me dije, te iba a dar tal somanta de palos que te iba a cambiar la cara… Mas, por alguna razón, cuando por fin apareciste, todo aquello quedó reducido a nada: Venías con expresión tranquila y, por una vez, no con el atuendo que solías llevar y que te hacía parecer algún tipo de deportista, más que un ninja, en su lugar, una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros eran todo lo que habías tomado como vestimenta. Miraste hacia los lados y, cuando tus ojos me encontraron, te llevaste una mano a la cabeza de forma casual antes de disculparte un par de veces, manteniendo sin embargo aquella sonrisa tan propia tuya.

Y a medida que te acercabas, mis ganas de pegarte, y de reducirte a una pulpa, se convirtieron en comprensión: Quizá tuvieses tus defectos. Quizá hubieses llegado bastante tarde. Pero, al verte, tan inocente, tan dulce, disculpándote por tu falta de modo torpe, sólo pude girarme con fingida molestia, diciéndote que dejases de hacer al ridículo al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y, echando hacia atrás mi mano, te invitaba a cogerla, aunque diciendo constantemente que más te valía tomarla pronto a aquello jamás iba a repetirse. Ante ello, te reíste, dulcemente, y una de tus manos hasta entonces en tu espalda se dirigió hacia la mía, mas el contacto con se produjo entre nuestras pieles, en su lugar, sentí el tacto de algo, como papel, lo que provocó que, curiosa por naturaleza, girase a mirar, sólo para ver que, asido en tu mano, había algo que jamás pensé que recibiría de ti…

Un ramo de flores…

**- Sé que vives rodeada de estas cosas pero creí que te gustaría. Por eso me he retrasado…**

Al escuchar tus palabras te miré a los ojos, sonrojada ante tus atenciones, mientras tomaba entre mis manos el presente que me estabas otorgando… Incliné la cabeza, con un sonrojo, y de nuevo mis mejillas se humedecieron ligeramente, aunque en mis labios había una sonrisa, tú, como un idiota, te apresuraste a preocuparte por mí, preguntándome qué me pasaba, o si era alérgica a las flores que me habías traído. Siempre tan cabeza dura, incapaz de entender que la única razón de que llorase era que el detalle de un lerdo como tú era lo que me había emocionado, mas decidí no sacarte del error y, en su lugar, decirte que algo se me había metido en el ojo a lo que tú, comprensivo, me preguntaste si estaba bien.

Bien era poco…

Cogí el ramo con una de las manos y, con la otra, tu mano, antes de empezar a ir apresuradamente hacia el sitio donde debíamos ir a pasar aquel día juntos, el parque de Konoha. Al llegar, nos sentamos en un banco y, mientras ambos mirábamos el lago, no pude evitar percatarme de que cierta gente me lanzaba miradas furtivas y extrañadas, algunos saludándome, pero obviando tu presencia hasta tal punto que incluso llegó a enfadarme cuando una chica lanzó una lata hacia ti, como si ni siquiera se hubiese fijado en tu presencia: Fui a levantarme para cantarle las 40 a esa tipa cuando, en un alarde de sensatez que no era propio de ti, me agarraste del brazo y me pediste que lo dejara, que no te importaba y que lo único que deseabas era poder disfrutar de las vistas conmigo, a lo que no pude negarme, incluso cuando pensé en replicar que cómo alguien como tú podía dejarse pisar tan descaradamente, fue tu simple mirada la que me hizo darme cuenta que no merecía la pena…

Ya le ajustaría las cuentas, cuando tú no mirases, a esa fulana. El hecho de que soliese pasarse por la tienda de flores era una ventaja, pues podría conseguir hacerle lo que me diese la gana y parecería un accidente como, por ejemplo, introducir aquella variedad especial de polen a la que es tan alérgica en uno de los ramos… Sí, seguramente la irrite un poco, y le enseñará una lección.

Aunque, pensando en el tema de las flores, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada nuevamente al ramo que me habías regalado, con una sonrisa tranquila y apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro mientras tú te movías un poco, como para hacer más cómoda mi postura, convirtiendo aquel momento en algo realmente mágico que jamás pensé que compartiría contigo , aunque me resultaba extraño el tipo de flor que escogiste, eso ahora era lo menos importante, bastante detalle habías tenido como para encima reprocharte y, de todos modos…

Siempre me gustaron los crisantemos.

**Day 2**

¡¡MALDITA SEA!!

Sabía que debía haber cambiado antes el reloj de mi habitación, lo sabía, sabía un día acabaría por dejarse, me dejaría colgada y que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo a lo que al señorito le diese la gana, pero igualmente la vagancia me pudo y, por ello, era justo el castigo que estaba recibiendo: Por alguna razón que todavía no alcanzo a comprender, aquel día me había dado por maquillarme y vestirme de forma especial para ti y, aunque la ropa que había escogido era perfecta, al tener que correr para ir a tu encuentro después de que ese maldito amasijo de tuercas y engranajes me hubiese dejado tirado, marcando una hora menos de la que debía, seguro que todo el tiempo que había pasado arreglándome se iba a ir a la más absoluta de las miserias.

Fue por aquella razón que aquel día decidí tomar un atajo: Si salía bien, me permitiría llegar a donde habíamos quedado mucho antes, arañando varios minutos y permitiéndome guardar el tipo aunque, por alguna razón, el día que tú me pediste salir por primera vez aquel camino había sido clausurado con motivo de obras, aunque hasta ahora nunca supe por qué… Mas, mientras andaba por allí, me di cuenta de que la realidad superaba a cualquier ficción, mis ojos abriéndose como platos al darme cuenta del espectáculo dantesco que allí había: Tu casa, en la que habías vivido siempre, estaba siendo demolida, justo ante mis ojos. Corrí rápidamente hasta el operario de una de las máquinas y le pregunté a santo de qué venía aquello, pero él simplemente me respondió que eran órdenes de la Godaime y siguió trabajando: Estuve a punto de usar una de mis técnicas para detener aquel estropicio y hacerme oir para subsanar aquel error, cuando una mano agarró la muñeca de una de las mías con las que ya estaba ejecutando el sello para utilizar mi técnica más famosa.

Me giré ligeramente, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida al merluzo que se hubiese atrevido a detenerme, cuando me di cuenta de que era el único merluzo que podía detenerme y seguir vivo después de hacerlo, un merluzo de ojos azules y pelo rubio que me miraba con una expresión tranquila, antes de dirigir los ojos a lo que había sido su hogar y silbaba notablemente, murmurando que "jamás había visto un estropicio de aquel calibre", ante lo que estuve a punto de espetarle que si era idiota y no pensaba hacer nada, aunque él me respondió simplemente negando con la cabeza y mirándome con aquellos ojos profundos del color del cielo, diciéndome que llegaba demasiado tarde a la cita como para andar haciendo de justiciera, en un tono que mezclaba la broma y la calma, aunque no fui capaz de entenderlo.

¡Era tu casa, maldita sea!

**- Bueno, he cambiado de aires… Quizá olvidé contártelo, pero es que resulta que me he mudado a una casa más grande, con Lee y Kiba como compañeros de piso. Quizá Neji y Shino también vengan, aunque espero que no sea el caso… Temari-san y Hinata se morirían del disgusto si lo hicieran, y ya bastante mal deben estarlo pasando Tenten y Sakura-chan. Con todo el lío, no te lo comenté antes. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, has estado a punto de meterte en un barullo por mi culpa.**

Definitivamente, algún día te mataría, si es que alguien no lo hacía antes…

El susto que me había llevado por tu culpa era monumental y esto provocó en mí una reacción bastante normal, dadas las circunstancias: Mis ojos se tornaron blancos y te miraron con expresión de furia, antes de que un puñetazo impactase en tu pecho con fuerza suficiente para detener un autobús aunque, no sé cómo, lo detuviste por completo con una de tus manos, y lo mismo hiciste con el resto de golpes que te lancé hasta que, agotada, dejé de insultarte y golpearte, aunque en éste punto ya estabas cubriéndote el rostro defensivamente, como pidiéndome que parara. Y, por fortuna para ti, yo ya me había calmado.

Aunque, en el futuro, mejor sería que me dijeses las cosas, o me sentiría MUY disgustada… Y a nadie le gusta verme muy disgustada… O sufrirme.

Y, pese a todo, cuando te pregunté por la dirección de tu nueva casa y te pedí que me explicases por qué iba a suponer un disgusto para las chicas que sus "novios" (o, al menos, proyectos de) que éstos se mudasen a una casa más grande, tu expresión fue triste, casi cavernaria: Según yo creía, tanto mejor, así podrían pillarlos a todos juntos, y es más, a mí me venía de miedo poder pillar por banda tanto a mi reciente novio como restregarle a la condenada frentuda cuando estuviese de visita lo mucho que nos queríamos, mientras que ella y Kiba parecían tener una relación bastante más agitada, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el Inuzuka solía tener mayor consideración por la novia de su compañero que por la suya propia, algo que obviamente ponía de los nervios tanto al hombre-bicho como a la pelo-chicle, aunque el Aburame solía ser mejor escondiéndolo que mi "querida rival"…

Bueno, quizá yo misma me hubiese respondido a mi propia pregunta, de modo que dejé ésta en el aire y, encogiéndome de hombros, te pregunté hacia dónde te gustaría que fuésemos, a lo que tú me respondiste que, en el cine, ponían la nueva película de Icha Icha Paradise… Bueno, suponía que, mientras la compañía fuese buena (y sin duda lo era) lo del cine era lo de menos, además, si la película resultaba ser mala, tanto mejor, pues tenía un par de buenos asideros y podría apartar mis ojos de la pantalla para centrarlos en lugares más "agradables". Era lo que tenía ir al cine con novio, si la película no te gustaba, siempre podría aprovechar la oscuridad para hacer cosas un poco más activas y bastante más ruidosas, además de mucho más divertidas…

Mierda, creo que se me ha pegado algo de Kakashi-sensei… Sabía que jamás debí haberme quedado hablando con él mientras le atendía en la floristería y le comentaba que las flores que Kurenai-sensei más apreciaba eran las rojas, lo que rápidamente trajo a la mente de tu sensei que la película iba a estrenarse, y le hizo darme un "resumen detalladísimo" de todos los libros hasta la fecha.

Aunque jamás entenderé qué relación podía tener una mujer con una flor… ¿Qué mierda era esa de que "cuanto más cariños les das, más se abren"?

…

De acuerdo. Nunca más volver a atender a Kakashi-sensei en la floristería, apuntado mentalmente. Aquella imagen no iba a írseme de la cabeza en lo que me restaba de vida, para mi profunda desgracia y, para colmo de males, mientras te cogía del brazo para irnos de allí, uno de aquellos gilipollas de la construcción me dirigió uno de esos clásicos piropos, diciéndome que no entendía cómo una chica tan guapa como yo andaba sola por un barrio tan peligroso como aquel, lo que me dejaba claro dos cosas: La primera, que era gilipollas por no darse cuenta de que yo era una Shinobi hecha y derecha que no necesitaba protección. Y la segunda, que era cegato, o no se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía acompañante.

Cuando continuó, diciendo que cuando quisiera podría pasar a su casa para que me enseñase cosas nunca vistas, estuve a punto de romperle la cara y algo más "colgante" pero como de costumbre, tú me detuviste, dándote la vuelta y sacándome de allí tomada de la mano, algo que aproveché para girarme y, tirándome del párpado inferior con un dedo, sacarle la lengua a aquel capullo. Y cuando te miré a ti, vi que tú también estabas bastante molesto, aunque también dispuesto a olvidar lo que había pasado, puesto que te dabas mucha prisa en salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, hasta que dejamos atrás a aquellos tipos al poco de empezar a andar.

Lo más curioso no fue tanta la reacción del tipo al ver que nos marchábamos sino que, cuando le comenté que estaba acompañada, por unos instantes su expresión se volvió de sorpresa, al igual que la de su compañero.

Mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos al cine. Sin embargo, cuando me adelanté para pagar (te había hecho prometer que, como compensación por el ramo de flores, aquel día pagaría yo la salida), el taquillero me dio mucha más vuelta de lo que calculé, algo que me escamó, pero cuando sólo me dio una entrada, mi expresión de duda se amplificó aún más… Te miré, y tú hiciste lo mismo, como preguntando si había algún problema, aunque pronto viste que el tipo sólo me dio una entrada. Me giré de nuevo hacia él, preguntándole si no veía que tenía un acompañante, pero éste se limitó a mirarme como si tuviese monos en la cara y a decirme que no veía a nadie, algo que ya me sacó de mis casillas: Vale, estaba bien que fueses el chico Kyuubi, pero empezaba a tocarme las narices que todo el mundo todavía te tuviese tanta tirria por lo pasado hacía años en la aldea como para negar incluso tu existencia. Protesté, dejándole bien claro que, si no me daba dos entradas, iba a tener serios problemas y el tipo, aparentemente no queriendo meterse en más líos, extendió otro de los papelitos que tomé en mi mano antes de darme la vuelta triunfante para decirte que lo había conseguido…

Y sin embargo, tu rostro era tan triste…

Miré con desprecio al taquillero de nuevo. ¿Acaso no veía que sufrías, por algo que ni siquiera tú habías podido controlar? Era normal que estuvieses en tan mal estado, por lo que hice de mi misión el ayudarte: Tomé tu mano, y te arrastré conmigo hacia la sala donde, sin siquiera esperar sentarnos, te pegué contra una de las paredes y, sin más dilación, robé un beso de tus labios, más profundo que todos los que hasta entonces habíamos compartido.

Y que alguien se atreviese a decirme que estaba mal que saliese contigo, que alguien tuviese narices de mirarme mal… Me importaría una mierda. Mientras tú fueses mi novio, no habría nada que no pudiese aguantar, tanto si aceptaban nuestra relación, como si no. Nos separamos, y nos miramos a los ojos levemente, mi mano acariciando tus mejillas antes de que plantase otro beso más en tus labios y reposase mi cabeza en tu pecho, abrazándote al mismo tiempo y pidiéndote perdón por aquello, pues sabía que, en una época, yo también había sido como los estúpidos que no sabían ver la persona que eras… Pero, si tú me habías perdonado, entonces, todo estaba bien. Yo me encargaría de protegerte.

Estaba enamorada de ti… Tanto si los demás lo consentían… Como si debía ser dos contra el mundo.

Y volví a besarte, ésta vez, sin intención de detenerme.

**Day 3**

Los fuegos artificiales solían ser un motivo de alegría…

Pero aquella noche, estaba claro que no iba a ser como todas las demás. El día anterior, cuando te habías despedido de mí en el cine, me habías pedido que asistiésemos juntos al festival de verano, el Tanabata, que se celebraba en Konoha y que tenías algo muy importante que debías decirme. Huelga decir que había aceptado, que había temido que lo que quisieses decirme era que querías que avanzásemos más en nuestra relación, pese a que sólo llevábamos unos días saliendo, y que había temido tener que rechazar tu ofrecimiento por no sentirme preparada, por no considerar que aún debiésemos dar aquel paso…

Mas lo que querías decirme era algo aún más desolador si cabía.

Nos divertimos, pasando la tarde en el festival: Incluso había estrenado un precioso kimono azul que había confeccionado mi madre para la ocasión, para no desmerecer la situación, pero durante todo el día no pude evitar la sensación de que algo no iba bien, tus gestos así lo demostraban, estabas triste, y era como si tu habitual entusiasmo y ardiente vitalidad hubiesen desaparecido para dejar en su lugar un cadáver que podía moverse, pero no vivía. Y ahora, entendía la causa de aquello, pues cuando llegaron los fuegos artificiales, cuando era el momento que habías escogido para decirme algo, tus palabras fueron como puñales helados, capaces de desgarrar mi alma por completo…

**- Ino… Lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Me has hecho más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser. Éstos 3 días contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, y, por ello, te lo agradezco… Pero no podemos seguir así. No podemos estar juntos. Sé que es doloroso, créeme, a mí también me está matando decirte esto pero… A donde voy, no puedes seguirme. Lo siento.**

Y, con aquellas palabras, me miraste con aquella sonrisa afable, la misma con la que tiempo atrás te me habías declarado mientras, por mi rostro, empezaban a deslizarse las lágrimas: Quería saber las razones de que me dejases, quería entender tus motivos, quería saber si había sido algo que pudiese arreglar y, por encima de todo, quería tragarme mi maldito orgullo y suplicarte que no me dejases, que sin ti mi vida no era nada, que había estado demasiado tiempo odiándote, demasiado menospreciándote, y que no era justo que, tras haber visto la persona que eras, tras demostrarme que eras la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida, tras enseñarme que sin ti no era nada, me abandonases. Quería suplicarte, tirarme a tus pies, y pedir que no me dejases, que te quedases conmigo. Quería preguntarte si todo había sido una mentira, si nunca me amaste y sólo huías…

Pero en lugar de eso corrí.

Corrí todo lo que pudieron dar de sí mis piernas y te dejé allí, mirándome con aquella sonrisa afable en tu rostro con la que me declaraste, llorando con toda mi alma, sollozando, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se despedazaba y escapaba de mis ojos en forma de diminutas lágrimas, sólo mirando hacia atrás en un par de ocasiones, como si quisiese ver que corrías hacia mí, que venías a disculparte, que reconsiderabas tu decisión y querías quedarte conmigo, pero no te vi, siendo cegada por una infinidad de pequeñas partículas de luz, como luciérnagas, fruto seguro de un artefacto de pirotecnia… Quizá había corrido tanto por el dolor que habías quedado fuera de mi alcance visual, quizá te habías apartado de mi vista, o, quizá, las lágrimas nublaban tanto mis ojos que no podía ver bien.

¿A quién coño le importaba eso?

La persona que más feliz me había hecho en mi vida… La persona que amaba, acababa de destrozarme el corazón y, todavía, había sonreído al hacerlo. Quería odiarte, de verdad que sí, pero, por alguna razón, no fui capaz. Y dolía… Dolía tanto que, para cuando me detuve había quedado cerca de la piedra de los caídos, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras observaba que no estaba sola en aquel lugar: Kakashi-sensei se encontraba allí, como habitualmente, aunque pensé que estaría en una misión y, para rematar, la lluvia empezó a caer como si quisiese hacerse eco de mi corazón destrozado.

El experimentado ninja, pese a que intenté pasar desapercibida, pareció escuchar mis sollozos y se giró, en su mano tres bandanas ensangrentadas, en sus ojos, lágrimas claras que demostraban que había llorado, y uno de sus ojos, enrojecido hasta el punto que casaba con el Sharingan que ocultaba con su propia bandana. Me quedé mirándolo con una expresión de duda y él, al reparar en mi presencia, se acercó a mí, dejándome una de las bandanas y abrazándome antes de salir en dirección hacia otro lugar, como si quisiese consolarme…

Me sorprendió.

Observé la bandana que me había dejado, azul, mientras que las otras 2 reposaban a los pies de la roca de los caídos y, por un instinto, sentí la necesidad de acercarme, sólo para observar horrorizada 3 nombres en la piedra, haciéndome ahogar un gemido de no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sobrecogida por la noticia que acababa de leer, y a la que era incapaz de dar crédito…

**_Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee… Uzumaki… Naruto…_**

Al leer esto, retrocedí, cayéndome al suelo mientras me cubría la boca con las dos manos para que un grito no escapase, alarmando a muchos: Ni siquiera me importó que el kimono se manchase y mis piernas se hubiesen vuelto incapaces de sostenerme mientras intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que eso no era posible, que tenía que haber un error.

Kiba y Lee… No podían estar muertos… Y yo había estado contigo hacía tan sólo unos segundos, era totalmente imposible. ¿Estaría el dolor volviéndome loca? ¿Quizá me hubiese desmayado, y esto fuese una pesadilla? Lo primero era factible pero, teniendo en cuenta que sentía la lluvia sobre mi rostro, era imposible que fuese una pesadilla… Estaba perfectamente despierta, y aquello era muy real, pese a que mi mente gritaba que no podía ser, que había estado contigo sólo unos minutos antes, no era posible. Cuando leí la fecha, aún me aterré más… Como tus dos amigos, habías muerto hacía 3 días…

Cuando te declaraste.

Las lágrimas empezaron a manar por mi rostro todavía más profusas mientras comenzaba a entender muchas cosas: El que nadie te viese, el hecho de que me mirasen de forma extraña cuando te defendía, la demolición de tu casa el segundo día que estuvimos juntos y tu excusa de una casa más grande que compartías con Kiba y Lee, tu falta de preocupación ante ello, lo del cine, el que me dejases, tu tristeza… Sin embargo, aún era incapaz de creerlo, aunque todas las piezas empezasen a encajar como un puzzle macabro que me había tenido a mí como pieza central. Y, por impulso, miré el adorno de mi pelo, que había hecho con una de las flores que tú me habías regalado y lo tomé… Un crisantemo.

El significado del crisantemo… El adiós a los difuntos.

Cuando lo entendí, más lágrimas empezaron a manar por las ventanas de mi alma, al tiempo que caía al suelo, completamente desesperada. Corrí, incapaz de creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, al lugar donde nos habíamos despedido, para cerciorarme de que aún estabas ahí, pero, al llegar a aquel punto, todo lo que quedaba eran aquellas luciérnagas, dispersándose lentamente, y tu rostro sonriente a medida que me iba acercando, sin embargo, cuando intenté acariciarte, pedir que no te fueses llevando una mano a tu cara, las luciérnagas se esparcieron, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Quería odiarte por aquello, quería hacerlo. ¿Todo aquello había sido una mentira?

Sólo entonces, reparé en lo que había quedado en el lugar donde estabas: Una foto de nosotros dos, justo el día antes de que te fueras de misión, en cuyo anverso estaba una imagen de nuestro primer beso, el día que te declaraste… Y, adjunta, una nota cuya lectura acabó por destrozar mi corazón, dejándome completamente desguarecida… y sola.

**_"Esperé demasiado tiempo para decírtelo. Siento que no haya sido en mejores condiciones, mi amor… Sin embargo, han sido los mejores días de mi vida, cada segundo pasado contigo, cada beso, cada caricia… Ojalá pudiese quedarme pero, ahora que sé que soy correspondido, mi estancia en éste mundo toca a su fin. Lo siento. Te amé mucho en vida, Ino… Y te amaré eternamente en el más allá._**

**_Tuyo por siempre_**

**_Uzumaki Naruto"_**

**FIN**


End file.
